Entre chien, homme et loup
by Nelja
Summary: Parfois Caine se demande s'il est le chien de Jupiter, se demande s'il veut l'être. Post-canon, fluff, soumission non-sexuelle.


_Tout appartient aux soeurs Wachowski. Spoilers sur la fin du film._

 _Ecrit pour obscur échange, où quelqu'un demandait Jupiter dont le côté chien lui demande de se soumettre aux désirs de Jupiter (mais pas de façon sexuelle !)_

* * *

Jupiter rit, la tête renversée en arrière. Assise sur cette cheminée, elle fait une pause. Le surf gravitationnel l'a fatiguée.

Une part de Caine voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, serrer son torse contre le dos chaleureux de la jeune femme, l'embrasser dans le cou. Une autre voudrait rester vigilante, ne pas se détendre, chercher le moindre danger pour l'en protéger.

Une autre voudrait juste poser sa tête sur ses genoux et se faire gratter derrière les oreilles.

Il voudrait pouvoir diviser ces réactions en parties bien déterminées. L'humain, le loup, le chien. Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça, il le sait.

La question est, parmi tout cela, que veut-il être ?

Et la réponse est claire. Il voudrait faire ce que Jupiter attend de lui. Mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Son instinct ne va pas jusque là.

Il ne pensait pas être un chien, en vérité. Il n'a jamais été doué pour cela. Fait pour servir, il a détesté cela depuis le premier jour, il a égorgé Balem qui n'a été sauvé que de justesse, il a cherché une meute plus qu'un maître. Puis il s'est habitué à la solitude.

Et maintenant, il ressent cette joie d'appartenir à quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais comprise jusqu'ici. C'est ce qu'il lui a toujours fallu, et il ne sait pas comment faire. Cela l'effraie un peu. Il croyait être différent. Il croyait avoir appris à se satisfaire de la liberté.

Mais la différence était ailleurs, en Elle. Et maintenant, il ne comprend plus ceux qui peuvent servir plusieurs maîtres, même à la suite. Ceux dont il a cru faire partie.

"He, que se passe-t-il ?" demande Jupiter.

Il lui sourit, dans une tentative de faire croire que non, tout va bien. Mais elle insiste. "Tu peux me dire."

Il s'approche pour voir son visage qu'il aime tant ; puis il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle est une reine, la propriétaire de cette planète, et elle a autre chose à faire sur se soucier de ses sentiments. Ses autres sentiments que son amour et sa dévotion pour elle.

Jupiter répond longuement à son baiser, avec une passion qui fait battre son coeur plus vite et libère son esprit. Cependant, quand leurs lèvres où le sang palpite se quittent, elle répète, très doucement mais fermement "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Quelque chose chante en lui. Il ne peut pas lui désobéir. Il aime ne pas pouvoir lui désobéir.

"Je suis ton chien." dit-il. Cela n'explique rien. C'est ce qu'il ressent.

En même temps, il se met à genoux et pose sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Sa voix est redevenue incertaine, confuse, quand elle répond. "Mais non... Tu es celui que j'aime. Tu es mon héros."

Le coeur de Caine devrait en être réchauffé, et pourtant cela lui fait un peu mal. "Mais je suis ton chien. Je voudrais l'être."

"Oh." dit-elle. Il ne peut pas voir son visage. Il aimerait savoir si elle rougit, mais il ne veut pas se relever. "Mais en plus de tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à la place ?"

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. "Je voudrais que tu me dises quoi faire." dit-il. "Que tu me donnes des ordres."

Puis elle commence à passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. A lui frictionner la tête, lui caresser les oreilles. Il gémit audiblement, ne le réalise que quand le son lui parvient.

"Je t'ai dit, j'aime les chiens..." dit-elle. Puis, d'un ton malicieux. "Tu serais jaloux si j'avais un chien ? Un autre, un vrai ?"

Un grondement au fond de sa gorge. Pas contre elle, jamais, mais contre l'idée de la partager.

"Alors je ne le ferai pas." dit-elle, "parce que je tiens trop à toi. Caine. Parce que je t'aime."

Les caresses dans ses cheveux, sur son crâne, s'intensifient. Il voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Tout son corps en frissonne de dévotion.

"Tu veux que je te dises quoi faire ?" demande-t-elle. "C'est vrai que je ne le fais pas. parce que tu es courageux, intelligent, une bonne personne. Je sais que tu me protègeras sans que je te le demande. Je sais que tu peux faire tous les choix nécessaires tout seul. Mais dis-moi. Dis-moi sur quoi tu hésitais maintenant !"

Son ton est redevenu autoritaire. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait possible d'aimer tellement cela, sans se détester pour obéir, parce que c'est la Bonne chose à faire.

"Je voulais..." Il tente de se rappeler. "Je voulais cela. Exactement ce que je fais maintenant. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas. Que ce ne soit pas ce que tu attendes de moi." Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé sur le moment. Cela lui semble évident maintenant.

"Je vois." dit-elle, et il lui semble entendre son sourire. "La prochaine fois que tu as une hésitation comme ça, dis-moi. C'est un ordre."

Il prend une grande inspiration, respire son odeur, entend ses instructions qui se fraient un chemin dans son esprit, le changent irrémédiablement, et c'est parfait, absolument parfait.

"Et maintenant, embrasse-moi encore." dit-elle.

Caine ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle le lui demande, ou si c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir faire la différence ; et il ne le voudrait pas.


End file.
